halofandomcom-20200222-history
Noble Map Pack Trailer
Noble Map Pack Trailer is a trailer for Halo: Reach. It was released on October 24, 2010 and has a runtime of 1:38. Transcript The video opens with a black background, with Noble Team's emblem, and the text: "THE BEST GAME OF 2010, JUST GOT BETTER." It then cuts to a shot of a blue Spartan-III standing on top of a Type-26 Assault Gun Carriage, possessing the red team's flag. The subsequent shot shows three red Spartan's now possessing the blue team's flag. ''It then cuts to two blue Sangheili, one holding a power core from Invasion, another evading forward into the capture zone. The next shot then shows the title of "Breakpoint" flash onto the lower left screen, with a small panning shot of a group of red Spartans, before cutting to a Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft boosting forward, a M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle with a solo Spartan, and then two shots of a UH-144 Falcon, filled with red Spartans, flying around. The next shot shows a red Spartan assassinating a blue Elite, which is then replaced by a gameplay view of a Banshee bombing a M12G1 Light Anti-Armor Vehicle. This Banshee is then shown attacking a red Spartan in the background, as one in the foreground utilizes the Hologram armor ability. This Banshee is then destroyed by a Spartan utilizing Armor Lock, as it just as quickly cuts away to a Spartan disabling a Falcon with a Grenade launcher, sending it careening into the canyon below. As the shot cuts away, the title of "Anchor 9" flashes onto the lower left screen, as the shot shows two Spartans fighting each other, one with a Type-52 Special Applications Rifle, and the other with a Type-50 Directed Energy Rifle/Heavy. The next few shots are panning views of the outside of the map, depicting multiple Spartans with the Jet Pack, flying around, before switching to interior shots, with multiple red Spartans being the focus, as they're shown fighting the blue team. This depicts multiple weapons, including the M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon, the Skull, which is used in Oddball, while also showing the Territories gametype being played. The final level depicted is Tempest, which is presented in the same manner as the former two maps. There is a wide open shot of the map, which then cuts to a Warthog fight between the red and blue team. Man Cannons are then shown, with a blue player utilizing it to get the drop on a red enemy with the M392 Designated Marksman Rifle, and a Type-1 Antipersonnel grenade, while another red Spartan uses Active camouflage concurrently with the Sniper Rifle, to get the drop on a blue enemy, who ends up falling to his aim. The shot then switches to that of a Forge game, with a player dropping a piece of scenery on a fellow forger, humorously earning a Splatter medal. Subsequent shots depict the use of the M6G Magnum, an assassination, and the Rocket Launcher, which then suddenly cuts to a player earning a Triple Kill medal, before being assassinated themselves. Suddenly, a player, bearing a Spartan Laser is seen running up to and into a man cannon, before swiftly taking down a Scorpion. It then cuts to the logo of ''Halo: Reach, and very briefly shows a Spartan, in Armor Lock, being pummeled with explosive weaponry, before cutting to a title slide, with the text reading "THE NOBLE MAP PACK, 11.30.10." It cuts back to the Spartan, who promptly gets out of Armor Lock, after the barrage, and begins firing towards the viewer, resulting in a final title slide, which reads: "PLAY. FORGE. FILM," and the Xbox 360's logo, effectively ending the trailer.'''' External links *Bungie's Youtube Video Category:Trailers Category:Halo: Reach Category:2010